Con las Ganas II
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Recuerdo aquel día en que llegó y ni siquiera me miró. Fui una mas de cientos. Pero fueron suyos los primeros voloteos./Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno-Segunda parte de mi One-shot "Con las Ganas"


Parte **DOS ** de mi Fic **Con las Ganas.** Espero les gusté y bueno, los que leyeron la primera parte ya saben que es un SasuSaku, para los que no, los invito a leerlo, para que entiendan mejor la historia ;) Por cierto... ¿es muy pronto para subir esta parte? Nah, que más da xD

**ADVERTENCIA: **¿Lemon o Lime? Sinceramente no sabría cómo definir lo... digamos que se narra algunas partes de eso, pero con palabras no tan "eróticas". Soy novata en el Lemon xD No tenía pensado hacer el primero con esta pareja, pero bueno, las circunstancias así lo dictaron.

* * *

Camino hasta aquel edificio con el logo de la empresa, en parte emocionada y en parte nerviosa. Agarre con más fuerza mi maletín y mi bolso, nerviosa por lo que pasaría.

Soy Sakura Haruno, una gran fotógrafa que apenas ha comenzado con su carrera. Me han contratado para ser la que tome las fotos a un modelo que será la cara de la revista más famosa de la ciudad. Este ya sería el noveno trabajo que hago, y el más grande.

Entro al edificio y pregunto por la señorita Ino Yamanaka, ella es la mujer que me contrató para este trabajo. Me piden la identificación y luego me dejan pasar, así que me dirijo al ascensor. Una vez dentro, observo las paredes grises, sin ningún punto definitivo, simplemente observando el gris profundo de sus paredes. Llegó a mi destino y espero hasta que las puertas se abran, para después salir y encontrarme en un gran pasillo.

Miro a mi derecha y luego a mi izquierda. No sé por dónde ir, así que me lanzo a la derecha a la suerte. Por suerte si era por el lado derecho. Llegué a una habitación abierta donde podía observar a gente trabajando y demás, mientras que una mujer rubia y delgada comandaba todo; reconocí como la mujer que me contrató, Ino Yamanaka.

—¡Oh, Sakura!

Yamanaka vino hacia mí apurada, con una sonrisa amable adornándole el bello rostro del que es poseedora. Me tiende la mano y yo se la acepto con la misma sonrisa que me está dando ella.

—Mucho gusto. —le digo.

—No, el gusto es mío. —me dice.

—Bueno… ¿cuándo comenzamos? —le pregunto tímidamente.

—En un momento, lo que pasa es que el modelo aún no lle… —no termino su frase y miró atrás mío— ¡Oh, espera! Ya llegó. —termina con una sonrisa.

Volteo hacia atrás, encontrándome con lo último que imaginé en la vida: Sasuke Uchiha…

.

.

Recuerdo que cuando entró a la sala ni siquiera dirigió su mirada hacia mí, me volví una más de los cientos, sin embargo sigue siendo el dueño de mis primeros revoloteos.

Puede fijarme en cómo se acerca hacia nosotras mientras una media sonrisa arrogante iba apareciendo en su rostro. Recuerdo que cuando se acercó, le estrecho una mano a Ino y luego estrecho la mía. Tampoco me miró, se dedicó a observar nuestras manos unidas como si fueran lo más raro del mundo. Las separamos.

La sesión de fotos comenzó y yo simplemente me centré en sacarle las fotos, mientras mi mente iba a los recuerdos de hace algunos años…

¡No!

La sesión termino. Ino Yamanaka me pidió de favor alguna cosa que no recuerdo bien, pero que tuve que ir al primer piso para eso. Desgraciadamente, Uchiha puso alguna excusa que no recuerdo con claridad, así que ambos fuimos juntos.

Estábamos en el ascensor, eso lo recuerdo bien. Ambos entre las paredes grises mientras esperábamos. De repente, entre todo el silencio tenso, el me miró. Para luego agarrarme de las muñecas y ponerlas detrás de mi espalda y acorralarme entre su cuerpo y la pared.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Su voz profunda y ronca sale como un murmullo que llena toda la habitación. Un murmullo que, inevitablemente, me intimidó; además de envolverme en ese tono que no escuchaba desde la secundaria.

—Soy fotógrafa, solo eso. Vine a hacer mi trabajo.

Una sonrisa burlona y arrogante aparece en su rostro ante mi respuesta, para luego volverle serio de repente. No me soltó, en vez de eso, sentí algo frío, mas al mismo tiempo cálido, contra mis labios.

Me besó repentinamente. Y aún me tiembla el recuerdo de su profundo beso.

Todo empezó ahí.

.

.

_**¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta que hay ascensores prohibidos? **_

_**Que hay pecados compartidos y que tú estabas tan cerca.**_

_._

_._

Sus manos dejaron mis muñecas para bajar hasta mi cintura, colándose entre mi blusa y acariciando mi piel, nada suavemente. No rompió el beso hasta que levantó mi blusa y la paso por encima de mi cabeza, mas al instante volvió a besarme, aplastándome entre su cuerpo cálido y la fría pared gris.

Yo no hice nada a pesar de que podía escapar teniendo mis muñecas sueltas.

Lleve mis brazos hasta su cuello, envolviéndolo y perdiendo mis dedos entre su cabello sedoso, abrazándome a él, intentando profundizar el beso, intentando estar más cerca…

¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta, en ese momento, que existen los ascensores prohibidos? Al igual que los pecados compartidos…

Además de que él estaba demasiado cerca en ese momento.

.

.

_**Me disfrazo de ti,**_

_**Te disfrazas de mí**_

_**Y jugamos a ser humanos en esta habitación gris.**_

.

.

Ambos nos disfrazamos del otro. Envolviéndonos en nuestros brazos y calor.

Recuerdo que aún quedaba un poco de cordura en mi cabeza, pero el deseo y la pasión eran más grandes y le gano a la cordura, haciendo que yo acercase mis manos a su camisa, desbrochando los botones con impaciencia. Él, al ver mis intenciones, me ayudó rápidamente, dejando el beso aún lado por solo unos segundos, para luego volver a atacar mis labios con rudeza.

Luego fui por su pantalón, al igual que él por mis shorts. Desabroché el cinturón y desabotoné los botones, bajé el cierre para luego hacerlo con el pantalón, dejándolo en bóxers. Me obligó a rodearle la cintura con las piernas cuando me alzo.

Y fue que jugamos a ser humanos en aquella habitación gris.

.

.

_**Muerdo el agua por ti.**_

_**Te deslizas por mí.**_

_**Y jugamos a ser dos gatos que no se quieren dormir.**_

.

.

Acaricié sus músculos, aún recuerdo que se sintió placentero hacerlo. No perdí parte que acariciar hasta donde mi posición me lo permitía. Él tampoco se quedó atrás.

Y el momento llegó.

Él se deslizó por mí.

Y jugamos a ser dos gatos que no se quieren dormir.

.

.

_**Mis anclajes no pararon tus instintos,**_

_**Ni los tuyos, mis quejidos.**_

_**Y dejo correr mis tuercas, y que hormigas me retuerzan.**_

.

.

Mis anclajes no pararon tus instintos antes de que pase, ni los de él mis quejidos. Al final opté por rendirme a pesar de la molesta vocecilla que me decía que no debía.

Me retorcí y un hormigueo sacudió mi cuerpo.

.

.

_**Quiero que no dejes de estrujarme, sin que yo te diga nada.**_

_**Y que tus yemas sean legañas enganchadas a mis vértices.**_

.

.

Me abrazas fuertemente. Sin saberlo, desee que no dejara de estrujarme, ambos en silencio con tan solo nuestras aceleradas respiraciones escuchándose. Desee que las yemas de sus dedos se quedaran para siempre pegadas a mi cuerpo. Que nunca me dejaran.

.

.

_**No sé que acabo sucediendo,**_

_**Solo sentí dentro dardos**_

_**Nuestra incómoda postura, se dilato en el espacio.**_

.

.

Y no recuerdo que acabo sucediendo, sólo que sentí dentro dardos, agujas, espadas… cosas puntiagudas dentro de mí. Cosas que me causaban mucho dolor, parecido al de la primera vez, aunque menos intenso, pero doloroso.

La incómoda postura que compartíamos, se dilato en el espacio.

.

.

_**Se me hunde el dolor en el costado**_

_**Y se me nublan los recodos.**_

_**Tengo sed y estoy tragando, no quiero no estar a tu lado.**_

.

.

.

_**Me disfrazo de ti, te disfrazas de mí.**_

_**Y jugamos a ser humanos en esta habitación gris…**_

.

.

.

_**Y tus palabras se me apartan, **_

_**Me vacían las entrañas.**_

.

.

Terminó.

Recostó su cabeza en mi hombro, ambos respirábamos agitados, recuperando la conciencia poco a poco. Ambos en silencio, hasta que sus duras palabras hicieron eco en mis oídos.

_Esto nunca pasó"._

Sus palabras vaciaron mis entrañas.

.

.

_**Finjo que no sé qué no has sabido,**_

_**Fijo que no me gusta estar contigo.**_

.

.

—Fuera. Vete. Aléjate de mí—le comienzo a decir, aguantando las malditas lágrimas que amenazan con salir—. Odio estar contigo, no quiero. —termino de decir, intentando apartarlo. Espero que mi actuación haya sido convencible.

Y como lo mandé, se fue.

.

.

_**Y al perderme entre mis dedos,**_

_**Te recuerdo sin esfuerzo.**_

.

.

Las lágrimas caen, deslizándose por mis mejillas y muriéndose al caer al piso. Un sollozo se me escapa sin poder evitarlo y rompo en llanto, sollozando, emitiendo gemidos de dolor y gritando.

Estoy en el ascensor, la habitación gris, aquella en la que horas atrás me limitaba a observar el profundo gris que la adornada. Estoy recostada en una de sus paredes y sentada en el frío y duro suelo, opacando la calidez que antes sentía. Lloro sin poder contenerme más. Odio esto, odio mi asquerosa existencia. ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar?

Caí ante él nuevamente.

Incluso quiero que esté a mi lado…

_**Me moriré de ganas de decirle que lo voy a echar de menos.**_

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Les ha gustado esta segunda parte? ¿Los ha sorprendido? Apuesto a que los ha confundido xD

Les explico:

La primera parte fue como la vez que se conocieron nuestros protagonistas en la secundaria, ambos se enamoraron y bla, bla, bla, hasta que hicieron el amor. Luego de eso, ambos se separaron, por razones desconocidas pero dolorosas. En esta segunda parte narra su reencuentro, ya ambos profesionales, ella como fotógrafa y él como modelo. A causa de sus profesiones, ambos se encuentran nuevamente por casualidad. No se puede evitar que la herida de ambos se abra un poco, claro, haciendo que se dejen llevar por el deseo en medio viaje en ascensor. Final triste, sí, un poco, pero tenía que hacerlo. La canción no quedaba teniendo un final feliz.

Como algunos verán, en esta parte, se podría considerar como un Song-fic, pero no estoy segura. La primera y última parte están narradas en presente, las del medio en pasado. Lo vi necesario, perdón si los confundió.

Además, esta parte sigue más la canción, se deja llevar más por ella. La otra dejaba como un final abierto, esta no. Simplemente ambos quedan separados. La cruel realidad en esta historia.

Agradezco el comentario de la primera parte y me tomaré el tiempo de responderlos:

**yourdeathangel91****: **Hola linda ;) me alegra que me hayas dicho lo que imaginaste, pero como veras al final, no fue eso. Al menos trataste de adivinar :) Algo inesperado lo que le dijo pero bueno, así soy yo xD Me halaga que hayas pensado que estuvo precioso. Pero sí, sí se me borró, lo sé porque cuando fui a revisarlo, ya no me aparecía en mi lista de historias, todo fue porque mi prima, de siete años, agarro mi laptop y borro justamente esta historia. La quise matar xD Por eso lo volví a subir. Espero esta parte no te haya decepcionado y que también te haya gustado, me esforcé :)

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


End file.
